


Nightingale

by YamaBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Freckles, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing an umbrella, Smut, ooc tsukki probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaBaby/pseuds/YamaBaby
Summary: just fluffy smutty stuff about the baes first time. i regret nothing.





	Nightingale

Tadashi stretched out across his sheets, Tsukki's head tucked beneath his chin, a faint snore coming from his boyfriend as he readjusted his shoulder.

Boyfriend. It was still strange to say after almost 4 months. Even in the safety of his room, with no one but a sleeping Tsukki to hear his thoughts, Tadashi still blushed brightly. The memory of Tsukki's quiet confession still clear in his memory. 

In the rain, walking home under one umbrella from volleyball practice, Tadashi had noticed that the silence between them had, unusually, become uncomfortable. Having glanced up at his then best friend, Tadashi had seen the minute clenching of Tsukki's jaw indicating how worried he was.

"Is something wrong, Tsukki?" Tadashi had grasped at his friends elbow in an attempt to slow him, but Tsukki had merely kept going.

"It's raining." his best friends monotone had rung back, clear and droll. 

"We both know that's not what I meant." He had said, softly.

Tsukki had heaved a great sigh, and Tadashi had watched the almost invisible slump of the other boys shoulders.

"You know you can tell me anything, Tsukki?" Tadashi had half whispered, knowing Tsukki was listening, he always was.

"I..." Tsukki had cleared his throat before quietly continuing, as nervous as Tadashi had ever seen him, "I think... I might have fallen in love with someone..."

Tadashi had tried so hard to swallow back the sudden onset of tears and hurt he'd felt in that moment. He's known it would happen one day of course, known that Tsukki would meet someone special. He'd just hoped for longer.

"Oh," He'd croaked, "That's wonderful. Do they... does she feel the same way?"

"I haven't asked him yet." Tsukki had replied, his voice as quiet as Tadashi had ever heard it.

"Him?" Tadashi had asked, gently probing his friend.

"Mmmm." Tsukki had hummed his assent.

They had walked a short while in silence. Tadashi holding back the pain in his chest with sheer strength of will.

Suddenly, Tsukki had stopped, umbrella in hand. Tadashi, lost in his own thoughts, had continued a few steps, only noticing his friend was missing from his side when he felt heavy raindrops hammer his scalp. Running back to Tsukki, he'd stared questioningly into the other boys hazel eyes, seeing every hidden inch of fear and anxiety.

"Yama..." Tsukki had stopped there, "Dashi."

Dashi. Tsukki so rarely called him that these days...

Tsukki harshly cleared his throat, heaved a deep breath, and started again. "Dashi. Aren't you going to ask who it is?"

"I didn't want to pry. You're usually pretty private." Tadashi had muttered, the use of his nickname, the one only Tsukki used, on rare, quiet occasions, in the dead of night when they were truely alone, had brought every ounce of the shyness he tried so hard to hide straight to the surface.

"Not with you. I can tell you anything, remember?" Tsukki had smirked, sending butterflies straight to Tadashi's core.

"Who... who is he?" Tadashi had hoped so much for it to be him. It had almost been physical, the ache he'd felt.

Tsukki had stepped toward him then, leaving millimetres between their lips, his nose gently touching the taller boys. Tadashi had shivered at the feeling of Tsukki's words against his lips.

"How could it ever have been anyone but you?" Tsukki had said before he'd kissed him. Barely a brush of their lips against the others. A ghost of a kiss really, but enough to send Tadashi's heart reeling.

Tadashi opened his eyes. The memory of that kiss was wonderful, but he longed to wake Tsukki for the real thing. He adjusted against the pillows, his shoulder slowly going stiff and numb, but not wanting to disturbed his sleeping partner. Not yet.

Apparently though, he had failed, as Tsukki's eyes fluttered open, cheeks flushed with sleep and lips chapped. He yawned softly and looked up groggily at his human pillow.

"Hey Dashi. How long was I out?" he murmured, voice still thick from his nap.

"Not long." Tadashi smiled down at his boyfriend. 

"Is your mum back tonight?" Tsukki asked.

"No, she got the night shift at the hospital. She'll be back late tomorrow morning." He said, rolling onto his front, head resting onto his wrist.

"Do you think she'd mind if I slept here tonight? I'm way too comfy to move now." Tsukki grinned.

"Since when have you ever asked?" He laughed as Tsukki nuzzled his face back into his neck, teeth nipping at his collar bone. Tadashi tried so hard to hide the moan that threatened to escape his lips. The collarbone thing was new. Definitely new. He liked it far too much.

Sex. Sex was new. Not that they'd ventured anywhere near that sort of thing yet. Tadashi was too shy to push for it. Though he was so hoping for it soon, he knew Tsukki would wait.

"What was that noise?" Shit. He hadn't hidden it well enough.

"What noise?" He tried, and failed, to lie.

"That noise you just made when I did this?" Tsukki nipped at his collarbone again, and again, licking and biting and sucking in languid, teasing movements. Clearly enjoying making Tadashi squirm while he tried desperately to stay quiet.

"Why are you holding back?" Tsukki breathed into his ear, the heat spreading through his body to his belly, pooling deep inside him.

"Em... Emba... Embarrassing me...." Tadashi stuttered, breathless.

Tsukki laughed softly, god that sound was like sweet honey. He sounded so good.

"You're so damn cute, Dashi... I want to hear you. I want to see you flush and squirm and I want to make you feel good. How can I do that if you hold back?" Tsukki's breath felt so hot against his neck as he undid the buttons of Tadashi's shirt, exposing more of his chest. 

"I'm not cute!" Tadashi regained enough composure to retort.

"No. You're not." Tsukki chuckled. "Not all the time. Sometimes you're adorable, and others you're so sexy I can barely stand it. Like when you feel nervous and bite your lip, god I love that. it takes everything I have not to take that lip between my own teeth and kiss you till you can't breathe, till you've forgotten why you were ever nervous in the first place." His lips brushed over Tadashi's skin, his tongue gently finding the freckled boys nipple, undoing more buttons as he ventured ever lower down Tadashi's torso.

"But one thing you always are," Tsukki continued, seemingly oblivious to his boyfriends frantic breath and the fingers brushing through his golden curls, "Is absolutely beautiful. Every inch, every freckle, every scar and bruise and scrape. Every laugh and smile and every time you cried. You were always beautiful to me. I promised myself once, that, given the chance, I would kiss each one of your freckles and show you just how wonderful I think you are. So, how does now suit you?"

Tadashi peeked down through hooded eyes, shyness forgotten as Tsukki's lips grazed his hip bone.

"Yes." He barely managed to choke out. He felt, rather than saw, Tsukki smile against his hip.

Tadashi did not know how he had gotten naked so quickly, he just knew he felt far less shame than he thought he would at having Tsukki's eyes on his body.

True to his word, Tsukki took his time, finding every one of what Tadashi had always thought of as flaws, giving each freckle a gentle kiss, caressing Tadashi's skin as softly as he could.

"I've always loved your freckles, since the first day I saw you in that park. When I was very young, my mum told me a story. About how freckled children were angels, fallen from heaven, and every one was each star they had passed on their way to earth, and you could find which part of heaven they were from using the constellations their freckles make. She also told me, that if you found one, a freckled child, and they loved you, they would never leave you, you would never be alone again. Then I saw you, and I wanted so badly for it to be true. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." Tsukki murmured into his boyfriends skin.

Tsukki drew in a shaking breath, and lay atop Tadashi, pressing as much of their skin together as he possibly could, needing the closeness as much as the other.

"Do you want me to stop here, Dashi? I don't want to push further than you're ready." Tsukki gazed deeply into his partners olive eyes.

Tadashi shook his head gently. He never wanted to stop. This was his Tsukki. The side only he ever got to see. He didn't want it to end.

"Good. I dont want to stop either." Tsukki kissed the smaller boy almost roughly, his lips moving against the others in a way that left no room for doubt. Tadashi belonged to him now, and he always would.

Tsukki's tongue brushed Tadashi's lips, desperate for entrance, which Tadashi never hesitated to grant him. The way their tongues danced made both boys heads spin, and Tadashi mourned the loss of Tsukki's kiss when the blonde retreated to his neck, his chest, his stomach, nipping at his thighs, trailing down from his knees to his groin forcing a deep gasp from Tadashi's lungs. 

By the time Tsukki took him in his mouth, shallow at first, but deeper with every thrust, he had all but given up trying to silence his moans. Each time he felt the wet heat of Tsukki's mouth on him he thought he might explode there and then, and when Tsukki's first tentative finger had entered him, he almost came undone in that moment. It took everything he had to draw in each shuddering breath and not beg for Tsukki to take him now. The second finger had almost been his undoing, the third had almost killed him. The way Tsukki's fingers felt inside him was too good. He needed Tsukki inside him. NOW. His breathing ragged and stars flitting through his vision, Tadashi finally begged.

"Tsukki.... Tsukki, please. Can we... Will you... I.... Oh GOD, please?

Tsukki lifted himself over Tadashi, kissing each of his boyfriends flushed cheeks, a soft smile filling his features. Lifting Tadashi's legs, and locking his ankles behind his back, Tsukki lined himself at the freckled boys entrance, "This might hurt a little, Dashi. If its too much, we can stop, just let me know right away, ok?" With one last soft kiss on Tadashi's nose, Tsukki locked his eyes on his boyfriends, and pushed himself in as slowly as he possibly could.

Tadashi eyes widened at the stretch, Tsukki had been right, it hurt a little, but not as badly as he'd thought it would. Tsukki waited for Tadashi to adjust to the feeling inside him, and when his partner smiled at him and nodded, he pulled back, and moved, gently. His eyes never leaving the others. He heard Tadashi's breathing hitch sharply, and the deep moan as the other boys head fell back, and he knew he'd found just the right spot. He never sped up his pace, wanting this to last as long as he could possibly make it. 

The sounds coming from Tadashi were bound to destroy him. He knew it in his bones. With all of his heart he needed to hear them forever. Tadashi voice had always been his respite, his place to hide amongst all the white noise. It grounded him, and now it was killing him. He was holding on by a thread only because he wanted to make sure that Tadashi was taken care of first. He'd always been so much more important to Tsukki than anyone had any right to be.

He was so close. Tsukki could see it in the flush of his chest, the ragged way his breath caught in his throat, the way Tadashi clawed at his shoulders.

"Kei!" Tadashi fell apart and came back together all at once. Every once broken part of his being repaired in a single instant, he was where he was supposed to be, and he was perfect. He felt it in his boyfriends reverent gaze, in the hands caressing his hips, the gentle words in his ear telling him how beautiful the other truely thought he was. He knew in that moment, this was all he needed. 

At the sound of his given name, Tsukki's thread snapped. Every worry, every doubt about this very moment was erased. This was his place, his home, his sanctuary. The one place on earth he could always feel safe. Dashi. His Dashi. There were no lies here. Nothing but the love the other gave and received freely and equally. He would never be fully healed, the damage too deep, but right here, right now, it was ok to be broken, because Tadashi loved him, broken pieces and all.

And when Tadashi cried afterward, Tsukki didn't laugh as Tadashi had thought he would. He cried with him, because he needed it too. They may only have been dating a short while, but they'd been waiting their whole lives to finally be whole. And wow. It was worth the wait.


End file.
